


Last Day Together

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: "What if today is our last day together?" Tony keeps thinking about it as a daily basis but what if the day came faster than they thought, what if that day is today.IronStrange Week Day 1: Last Day Together





	Last Day Together

_What if today is our last day together?_  

Tony keeps thinking about it way even before they chose on their superhero life, even before the car crash, even before what happened in Afghanistan. When Tony was held captive, Stephen really thought that the previous night was their last day together, that the little thought Tony keeps joking about & slowly became a daily basis, the little thing Tony keeps saying to Stephen before any of them go on a mission was actually happening. The 3 months without any news about Tony was enough to drive Stephen insane, not knowing whether his husband is dead or alive & not able to do anything but what’s happening right now is much worse than that. 

 

Both of them went from protecting the time stone from the black order to being stranded on a dead, lifeless planet lightyears away in the span of few hours. From what they learned from Quill, Thanos is coming for them, for the time stone & he won’t show any mercy even if he gets the stone. It’s either some of them will be facing their death or half of the universe, whatever they do won’t prevent the inevitable, the only thing they’ll change is the death count, the fate of the half of the universe. Stephen went forward & looked at the possible outcomes, trying to find any single hope, hoping his soulmate won’t need to sacrifices himself in order to save everyone.  

 

Out of those 14,000,605 outcomes he saw, none of them has a happy ending, the snap is stoppable but Stephen was still not satisfied with those outcomes he saw & kept searching for more, all of them ends with Tony’s death, sacrificing himself for the greater good, over & over again. Stephen had seen Tony dies in countless ways, every one of them crueler than the other, he can’t do anything but watching the man suffers in every single possible way. Stephen was convinced that his death is inevitable, that today is indeed, _their last day_ _together._  

 

One particular outcome left Stephen terrified, he’d seen Tony’s death for too many times that at this point Stephen isn’t shocked to see another cruel outcome but this particular outcome destroyed Stephen. Everyone Tony knows is all dead, die in the hand of the mad titan, except him, soul trapped inside another dimension, no way to break out or communicate with anyone & Tony, left to watch everyone he ever known & loved faces their tremendous death. Stephen can’t do anything but watches Tony gelding his motionless body, thinking that Stephen is dead.  

 

Stephen snapped out from it, his body was visibly trembling, his heart was beating rapidly. “Stephen, you alright?” Tony approached him, making sure that he’s alright, followed by the rest of the team. “He is anxious, scared. He had experienced death, tremendous lost…” Mantis stated, her voice went quiet the end. “What was that?” Parker asked, confusion written all over his face. “I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.” Stephen replied after taking a deep breath. “How many did you see?” Quill asked. “14,000,605.” Stephen stated. “How many did we win?” Tony finally spoken, looked into Stephen’s eyes. Stephen’s eyes lingered on Tony for a few seconds, thinking about what happened to him in nearly every outcome he saw before replying with a weak “One…”. 

 

What happened later with Thanos was quick, he arrived right after they figured out a plan, a plan that won’t involve Tony dying but Stephen, no one in the group knew what’s going to happen or how, their plan was just pin down Thanos, gt the gauntlet & destroy it, that’s all. Stephen can’t let them know the plan, they’ll think Stephen is just another selfish human being, only cares about Tony & will sacrifice half of the universe for him. Their “plan” failed just like what Stephen saw & needed because of Quill’s emotions, Tony got stabbed in his side & Stephen gave Thanos the time stone in order to keep Tony alive, everything went well for Stephen’s plan.  

 

The moment when he gave up the time stone to Thanos just so that the titan will spare Tony’s life, he glanced at Tony & he looked disappointed, “Why would you do that...” He asked sadly, looking at Stephen, blood still drooling out from his mouth. Instead of replying Tony’s question, Stephen slowly walked towards him. He lowered himself to meet Tony’s eyes, knowing that Thanos will get the soul stone in just another few minutes, knowing that this will be the last time he sees Tony. Stephen ran his trembling fingers down Tony, eyes started tearing up as the thought of their last day together starting to creep in again. “Stephen, answer me...” Tony whispered as he slowly lifted his hand up due to the pain & dragged Stephen’s hand away. “I couldn’t bear to lose you again...” Stephen choked out the words, tears rolling down his cheeks. “So do I...” Tony replied, interlocked their hands together.  

 

Stephen leaned in & crashed their lips together, feeling this for the one last time. The only thing they tasted was the metallic taste of blood & the salty tears. They didn’t care about what the others' thought, they’re in their own little universe, anything that was happening can’t disturb them. Tony started slowly licking Stephen’s perfect lips, feeling the curve of his lips. Stephen let out the small groan out of pain as Tony’s tongue touched one of the scars on his lips. Stephen slowly opened his eyes & pulled his lips apart from his lover’s. “I will always love you...” Stephen said with a warm but also weak smile before disintegrating. “Stephen! No!” Tony yelled out, holding out his hand, trying to grab him for the one last time but it’s too late, Stephen had already turned into ashes. Tony looked at the ashes in his hand, he held his hand into a fist tightly, not letting any of Stephen’s ashes fall away. He brought his hand up onto his face, tears flowing down his face. 

 

He didn’t realize he’s not alone until a hand landed on his shoulder, slowly ran down to his back, comforting him. He raised his head on, he just realized he & Nebula are the only two left on Titan, Peter & the Guardians were dusted while he’s mourning for his love, Stephen. Nebula sat beside Tony hand still on his back, comforting him as she’s trying to find a way back to Earth, she didn’t say anything, it’s better to leave Tony alone for now. 

 

 _“Stephen, I’ll bring you back... I promise... This won’t be our last day together...”_  


End file.
